The Night before Phineas
Phineas tries to help his friend Pedro get the attention of a new kid, but accidently causes her to believe he's likes her. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are building something in the backyard. Isabella hears a truck backing up and they go to check it out and see a moving truck. Phineas wonders if any kids live with them just as Anna climbs out with her dad. Anna asks her dad if she can go meet the neighbors and her dad says it's fine and Anna runs over to Phineas and Ferb's yard. She asks permission to come in and they allow her. She explains that her name is Anna Walker and they just moved in because her grandmother is getting sick and her dad wants to be near her. She asks Phineas and Ferb "whatcha doin'?" and they reply that they're building a gigantic christmas tree. The "Quirky Worky Song" plays as they all work, with Anna being quite confused. Isabella and Phineas assist Anna in the building, causing her to not be much help (similarly to Baljeet in Unfair Science Fair). They finally finish and Phineas decides to call all the kids in the neighborhood to see it. Pedro walks in talking to Arthur and sees Anna. It shows her from his point of view, which shows her with hearts behind her. Pedro tells Arthur he'll be right back and grabs Phineas and pulls him aside. Pedro asks Phineas who Anna is and Phineas explains she's new in town. Phineas asks why he wants to know and Pedro blushes, then Phineas realizes. He tells Pedro that he'll help him get her the perfect Christmas present, then Anna will be sure to notice him. It then goes through the Quirky Worky song again showing Phineas, Isabella and Pedro window-shopping, but everytime Phineas or Isabella hold something up, Anna shows up and Pedro hides. This happens repeatedly until finally Isabella finds a Mary McGuffin doll at a yard sale. Pedro sees Anna but has no where to hide, so simply tries his best to ignore her. Anna sees him and waves, causing Pedro to start blushing. Anna walks over and asks if his name is Pedro. Pedro is too embarrased to answer, so Phineas replies yes for him. Anna says that Pedro is in the same karate class as her and can't wait to see his skills. She then walks away and Pedro unfreezes, then asks Phineas and Isabella what just happened. Isabella explains that he should be seeing Anna on tomorrow and Pedro smiles. Isabella then pays for the Mary McGuffin doll and tells Pedro that she's sure to love it. Pedro takes the Mary McGuffin doll and thanks Isabella, then goes back to his house to wrap it. It then goes to the next morning where it shows Pedro in a karate suit with a blue belt entering a building, followed by Isabella (who is also in uniform, with a blue belt). He sees Anna already there, practicing, and starts searching for a place to hide. Isabella quickly grabs him and tells him to go talk to her. Pedro gulps and walks over to Anna and it shows him saying something (though it is unheard), then Anna giggling and they start a conversation. Pedro looks at Isabella, who gives him a thumbs up. It goes to later that day and shows Pedro, Isabella and Anna in karate class. Pedro is called up by Mr. Gumber, the karate teacher, to show everyone his skills. Anna watches Pedro and he blushes and messes up several times. Mr. Gumber tells him that he failed utterly and Pedro apoligizes. Mr. Gumber then calls up "the new kid", or Anna, who does the same thing as Pedro except without messing up. When class is over, Pedro seems upset, so Isabella asks what's wrong. Pedro explains that he feels like a failure, because he was outdone by her. Isabella replies that it'll all be fine. They go to Phineas' backyard and Phineas asks how it went. Pedro replies that it was horrible, but Isabella tells Phineas that they at least got a conversation. It zooms out and shows Anna walking past just as Phineas tells Pedro they'll have to tell Anna soon. Anna misunderstands and believes that Phineas has a crush on her and is angry that he won't tell her. She storms off and Phineas asks Pedro and Isabella if they heard something. Anna arrives at her house and her dad asks what's wrong. She replies that she's fine and goes upstairs to call Isabella. Isabella answers and asks what's wrong. Anna angrily asks Isabella why she didn't tell her Phineas liked her. Isabella replies that he doesn't, or at least she thinks he doesn't. Anna replies that he told her and Pedro that he had to reveal his crush soon and Isabella replies that he was talking to another kid (which she almost revealed was Pedro). Anna realizes her mistake and apoligizes. Songs *Quirky Worky Song End Credits Anna apoligizes to Phineas, confusing him. Gallery Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Vincent Martella as Pedro *Debby Ryan as Anna Category:Fanon Works